narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurokami Nakano
Kurokami Nakano (黒神中野, Nakano Kurokami; lit Black God of the Central Field) is the daughter of Seigō Nakano and Yoshikage Kurokami and the current heir to the Kurokami Clan. She is the unofficial member of Trinity Blitz and is known as the White Shadow (,shiroi kage) use to her use of a unique jutsu. Appearance Kurokami has long black hair, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. She tends to wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She also wears black gloves that only covers her hands. Personality Kurokami's most obvious trait is her intelligence. She has been stated as begin smartest Chūnin in her village, and she knows it. However, as much as possible, she avoids bragging or showing off. She has a strong sense of justice, and is loyal to the friends she has. She also hates killing or permanently injuring anyone, even her worst of enemies unless she has no other choice. Abilities Nature Transformations By the time she turned nine she has shown great skill in using pressure fire and lightning release. Like her father she is able to glide on a surface as well as increase the impacts of her attack with her pressure release. Using her lightning release she is able to emit lightning from her hands and with fire release. She is able create crows of black fire and is able to set things ablaze within a given radius. At the age of ten she showed the innate able to use Wind Release. Though she stated that she does not wish to use it that much. The only known use was the creation of the White Shadow Acceleration jutsu which she earns her nickname from. Taijutsu Like her father she is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. Learning from various memebrs of Trinity Blitz Kurokami had become highly proficient in the practices of both taijutsu and kenjutsu, aptly demonstrated when she effortlessly disarmed a shinobi of his sword and grabbing it, cut a swath through a considerable portion of his armor by just using her mastery in this area alone. One of Kurokami's trademark attributes is her immense speed and instantaneous reflexes. After learning the Royal Guard style from Genbu he taijutsu skills have improved to the point where she can block and attack 1/10 of a second before it its. Kenjutsu Aside from the skills in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu she is also known for her abilities in kenjutsu. Like Takeko she is able to control multiple weapons without begin in contact with them. Using this she tends to combine her it with her taijutsu and ninjutsu to give birth to a unique fighting style. Genbu Saint Mode Quotes * (To her mother) "I will stop loving you when the mute guy tells the deaf guy that the blind guy saw a legless man walk on water, yeah that means never." * "Its the scars that can't be seen that take the longest to heal." * "To steal ideas from one person is plagiarism. To steal from many is research." * "The hero is the one who kindles a great light in the world, who sets up blazing torches in the dark streets of life for men to see by. The saint is the man who walks through the dark paths of the world, himself a light." Trivia * Kurokami (中野) means Black God. While Nakano (黒神) means Central Field. Category:OmniKaiser